chainofheartsfacetimefandomcom-20200214-history
Angela
Angela is the princess of the Featherfolk on Angel Island, a small nation located in the Cloud Islands of FaceTime. History Angela was born on Angel island, an island in the Cloud Islands of FaceTime. Her mother, the queen of the Featherfolk, died soon after giving birth to her. As the daughter of King Angelo, Angela is an official princess, serving as figurehead to the poeple of Angel island and heir to the royal throne. As a princess, she was taught to be a perfect, well-mannered girl, rarely having time for fun because of her constant tutoring, ettiquette lessons, and appearance at public events. In addition to academics and proper manners, Angela was taught the proper use of magic by the court magician. She excelling in healing and support magic, and was also taught archery on the side. When Demon Island, the nearby ally nation to Angel Island, was destroyed, her father invited the Leatherfolk refugees to come live with the Featherfolk on Angel Island upon his daughter's urgings. Sadly, while the two races made good allies when in possession of their own separate territories, forcing them to live together only made the relations between the two races to get worse and worse every year. Eventually the ethnic conflict between the Featherfolk and Leatherfolk erupted into civil war, which has contined for ten years in total. Angela admits that she feels partly responsible for the conflict, since she was the one who urged her father to invite the Leatherfolk to live with them on Angel Island. She hopes for a brave group of heroes spoken of in Angel Island's legends to arrive and end the conflict. Personality As a royal figurehead, Angela was raised by various handlers to be polite, courteous, and humble in the presence of any person who may seek an audience with His Majesty. She was also taught to be demure and tame so as to appeal to the public eye. This controlled upbringing stuck with her, shaping her into the kind, gentle person she is now. While a pleasant person to be around and possessing natural concern for the well-being of others, Angela is often too worried about the consequences of her actions to act when others are in trouble. For someone to be hurt or otherwise fall upon misfortune because of her actions is a constant fear upon her mind, unable to be eased by any success she has in her life. Though trained in combat, Angela was not taught how to handle the stress of the battlefield. She would hesitate to kill another living thing, regardless if it intended to harm her. If she were to actually be forced to kill someone, the consequences to her mental well-being would be staggering withoug proper conditioning. Abilities Magic & Archery As a Featherfolk, Angela is blessed with natural magic. She was trained in the use of healing and support magic, while also trained in archery. She is skilled in both, that much is obvious, but the true extent of her abilities remains to be seen. Flight Using her wings, Angela can hover in midair and fly a foot or two above the ground. Like all Featherfolk, she can hover up to several yards off the ground, but doing so is heavily draining. Like most Featherfolk, Angela spends most of her time grounded to conserve her strength. Fighting Style Angela mostly focuses on archery as a means of defending herself, floating about the battlefield and firing arrows from her quiver to disable or incapacitate enemies. With her magic, she can heal the injuries of her allies or strengthen their fighting skills with various support spells. Still, her magic power is of a limited supply, so she cannot cast too many spells in quick succession or within a small amount of time. Her most powerful spells take up a much larger amount of her magic than some of the more common ones, so she must be careful to conserve her magic. Attacks No named attacks so far. Spells No spells so far. Items The items Angela normally keeps in her possession. Bow Angela's weapon of choice is Goldenfire, a longbow of expert quality. Angela was given this weapon from the Angel Island treasure vault on her fifth birthday to train in the art of archery with. It's quality is remarkable, but there doesn't seem to be anything magical about it. Quiver This quiver, trimmed with gold plating and with a magical topaz inlaid in the center, is what Angela uses to carry her arrows. The magical gem embedded in the center enables the quiver to act as a pocket dimension for storing arrows. In addition to the arrows protruding from the opening, any number of them may be stored within the pocket dimension. Armlet This armlet is a keepsake of Angela's mother. It appears to have magical power laying dormant, but the exact nature of this power remains to be seen. Angela is always wearing it, even to bed and in the bath. It can be seen in her picture below. Weaknesses Frailty As a Featherfolk, Angela is frail and not suited to heavy lifting or hard labor. She tires easily from physical activity and is highly susceptible to injury. Nerves Though battle trained, Angela does not have real combat experience, and as such she has not yet killed anything on the battlefield. Agoraphobia Angela suffers from Agoraphobia. Crowds and open spaces make her extremely nervous, while situations she feels she cannot escape from will trigger a panic attack. Appearance Relationships King Angelo Angela loves her father dearly, despite the fact that he hasn't spent much time with her or had much of a hand in raising her. She knows that he has the important job of running the country, and though he doesn't show it in the usual way, she's sure he loves her more than anything. Princess Eva Angela likes to think of herself as friends with Eva, the princess of the Leatherfolk. Though Eva seems neutral to her presence, Angela is fond of her company. Quotes None yet. Trivia * Angela smells like a fresh, spring breeze. * She is represented by the colors pink and white. * Her favorite food is cotton candy. * Her favorite drink is milk. * Her favorite season is summer. * The animal she most resembles is a swan. Related Articles * King Angelo * Featherfolk * Angel Island External Links * Angel - Wikipedia article about angels. * Archery - Wikipedia article about archery. * Agoraphobia - Wikipedia article about agoraphobia. Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:FaceTime Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featherfolk Category:Teenagers Category:Princesses Category:Mages Category:Healers Category:Archers